Rainbow Heights
by Codename Deus
Summary: This is the first of many adventures featuring Pikachu Little and his family. P.L is one half of the former Pichu Brothers all grown up. This adventure sees them on a holiday from hell.
1. Welcome to Rainbow Heights

**Pikachu Little and Family In...Rainbow Heights**

We entered Lambert Cottage for the first time.

This small cottage resides in Rainbow Heights, Maine, USA. A small and peaceful town just perfect for a holiday resort.

Me, Pika, Kenji and Akira decided it was time for a holiday and booked our flight from Tokyo to Portland and then took a taxi to Rainbow Heights.

It helped that I had read a lot of good reviews on the Internet of this place too, with most saying it's an easy going, care free holiday resort.

Anyway, we dumped our belongings in the lounge and took a little rest after the long trip, all dwelling on the excitement of the days ahead.

The cottage's exterior is decked with white paint, old fashioned windows and an old looking door, also coloured white. It has a thatched straw roof in keeping with its traditional appearance.

On the inside there is more white, on the walls, doors and ceiling. The lounge has a large TV on a white storage unit/desk, sofa and chairs and various pictures on the walls depicting old images of Rainbow Heights for example.

A large carpet (or rug) sat atop the old brown wooden floor. It has a square like design covering it.

To round off the lounge, it even has an old fashioned light hanging from the ceiling.

Kenji had some excess energy it seemed as he sat down on the carpet and began to unpack his Nintendo Wii, which he willingly shares with Akira. My son has a golden heart and he loves Akira and his family so much. Akira is much the same.

In many ways, we are the perfect family. We don't argue or bicker at all (well almost), we care for each other and love each other with all our hearts. Just the way me and my Pika want it.

Kenji continued to unpack the Wii, sitting there on the carpet still with a smile on his face.

He looked at me with his two differently coloured eyes with that smile remaining etched to his face.

"You wanna play, dad?" He asked me politely.

"Not yet, Kenji I'm fucking knackered." I replied softly.

Kenji nodded to tell me he understood. Then he looked over to Akira.

"Do you?" He asked kindly.

"Sure." Akira replied with a smile. Kenji smiled back at her.

The two of them began to set the Wii up by connecting the wires to the rightful slots in the console. They made no fuss whatsoever.

In fact there wasn't a fuss even when the time came to choosing a game.

"Surf's Up OK?" Kenji asked Akira.

"Yeah OK." She replied instantly and as polite as ever.

Kenji placed the game in the Wii's disc tray and promptly closed it afterwards.

He and Akira got their Wii motes and nunchuks ready.

"So, anybody for a drink?" I asked.

"Cola please, dad." Kenji replied quietly.

"Lemonade please, daddy." Akira answered faintly.

"And I'll have the same as Kenji please, sweetheart." Pika replied.

"Sure guys. Coming right up." I remarked with a smile as I made my way to the kitchen with our food and drink supplies in a case.

As I neared the kitchen door, I saw a little girl wearing a dark green dress walk slowly across. She was clutching a doll and had long black hair that messily extended to her waist.

She never looked my way so I did not see her face.

I rubbed my eyes with my paws afterwards, wondering if I really did see her or if my mind was playing games with me.

"Are you OK, P.L?" Pika asked with some concern.

"Oh sure I'm fine." I replied, not wanting them to know what I think I saw.

I proceeded to the kitchen and looked around, seeing nothing in the way of people.

"Must have been my mind." I convinced myself and went on to unpack our food and drink supplies. The drinks went in the fridge, with the fridge itself pockmarked by various magnetic letters (or fridge magnets).

Upon closing the fridge, I left a beer (for me naturally), a lemonade and two colas on the worktop.

As I went to collect them, a faint giggle could be heard.

My ears flicked and my neck go cold. This sounded like the giggle of a sweet little girl.

There was a shadow on the wall in front of me besides my own. I turned around, nothing.

There was nobody in the room apart from me. However, the fridge magnet letters had been rearranged, with some spelling out the name Amy Lambert. Who the fuck is she?

I left the kitchen to rejoin the others. I was a little bit spooked out but tried not to show it.

Kenji and Akira were happy playing the Wii and my Pika sat on the sofa watching them with a smile.

"Here you go, guys." I announced, putting their drinks on the carpet and then popped open my can of beer, which if you want to know is a Kronenbourg 1664. Fucking lovely stuff it is too.

"Thanks, dad." Kenji said with a smile.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Pika said as she snuggled up to me as I sat down on the sofa.

Akira raised her can of lemonade with her paw as a way of saying thanks.

Then the kids quickly went back to playing Surf's Up on the Wii.

"You're not gonna get drunk are you?" Pika asked as I sipped some of my beer.

"No don't be daft." I replied as I kissed Pika's forehead. Pika giggled.

"I love you, P.L." She said lovingly to me.

"I love you too, my Pika." I replied with a smile. Pika kissed my cheek gently.

"Aww!" Both our kids chorused and then chuckled after.

"Get back to your game." I ordered sarcastically. They did so and me and Pika laughed as my comment was not necessarily serious.

Pika moved cheekily towards me and only stopped once she was half sitting on me and Pika giggled as my foot dug into her butt.

"Well you sat there." I remarked as I kissed the side of her head.

"I know, just feels funny." Pika replied with a smile.

As you should know by now, if Pika's butt merely touches me I can get aroused and Pika knows it.

We went back to watching our children playing Surf's Up. Kenji seemed to be winning.

I relaxed and took another sip of my beer with half of Pika's butt on my lap. I couldn't help but look at it every few seconds such is the beautiful sight it is to me.

I tried to put my mind on the kids on their game but I failed quite miserably.

Pika revels in this sort of attention. She may be the most kind hearted creature I've ever met but that doesn't mean she can't have a naughty side.

"You are so beautiful." I remarked to her. Pika looked back at me and, with a smile, she kissed my nose.

"You know it." Pika replied.

I sipped more of my beer and looked at the kids immersed in their game and now seemingly did not pay their parents much interest. Colour them disinterested.

Pika finally slid over some more and was now sitting on my lap properly. I put my arms around her stomach.

"Comfortable, my Pika?" I asked with a smile. Pika squirmed about on my lap for a moment in preparation to answer my question.

"I am now." She replied once she had become nice and comfortable.

Pika watched Kenji beat Akira at a race while I gazed at Pika's butt laying into my lap.

Of course, Pika knew this and giggled.

"You are so loveable." She said to me.

"And so are you." I replied happily.

Pika laughed at my abnormally plain answer.

Soon after, Pika leapt off onto the floor.

"Come and help me unpack." She instructed me.

"Oh OK." I replied in mock reluctance.

"You can have my butt to yourself later." Pika assured me. I licked my lips at the thought.

"OK, kids, me and P.L are going to do our unpacking." Pika told our children. They nodded their heads.

Then Pika and I went up the stairs with me following Pika. When I got to the top, Pika raced into the bedroom we would be sleeping in.

I saw that same little girl with the dark green dress and long, unkempt black hair kneeling down in the bathroom doorway straight ahead of me.

I know she was looking at me from behind all her hair. I almost dropped my suitcase in the shock of seeing her again.

I looked down at my suitcase to grasp it properly again. When I looked up again the girl was gone.

"That doorway is fucking small." I uttered quietly as I looked at the bathroom door's frame and how the little girl was knelt down.

She fucking dominated it and it was quite a surreal sight.

Just as I went to enter the bedroom that me and Pika would make ours for the next fortnight, the corner of my eye spotted something even more weird.

There, lying solemnly on the floor, was a drawing. A child's drawing, I knew that much looking at the quality of it.

It depicted a happy or dominant little girl standing proudly over two dead bodies lying in pools of blood. She was wearing a green dress and had long black hair just like the girl I keep seeing.

A swing set was the only other part worth noting apart from the writing that said: "My name is Amy."

I presumed the little girl I keep seeing was trying to tell me something, that being her name which pretty much confirmed my suspicions on it being Amy after I saw it on the fridge with those fridge magnet letters.

Fuck me, I was thinking at this point that some fucking horrific conspiracy took place in this fucking town. Of what I don't fucking know.

I decided there and then to show the drawing to Pika. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Are you sure you didn't just draw this?" Pika asked desperately.

"Why would I draw that? I mean, my name is not Amy and....." I replied before pausing just as I looked at the other side of the paper the drawing is on. In big red letters, it said: "What is your name?". I was rendered speechless almost.

"I think this cottage is haunted." Pika said in a worried voice.

"Yeah. So do I, but just don't tell Kenji and Akira, alright." I pleaded after agreeing with my wife.

"I won't. I do not want them getting any nightmares." Pika agreed with my plea.

We stood there for a moment to contemplate on the events that had been brought before us.

I had my arm placed on a shellshocked Pika's back to comfort her.

"See what happens if you write back to her." Pika suggested, wanting to see Amy herself to make sure that it's all fucking true.

I nodded my head and picked the drawing up, writing under the message: "My name is Pikachu Little."

Then me and Pika went back onto the landing and placed the drawing on the floor, message side up.

It didn't take much convincing as we suddenly saw a pair of bare feet standing beside the drawing. We looked up, noting the ominous dark green dress and the long, stringy black hair that concealed nearly all of Amy's face.

She looked down at us both from behind her hair, I could tell.

She was smiling too and before we knew it, we were somewhere else.

The place was dark and grim. Small lights on the walls barely lit the foreboding corridor. It felt cold and uninviting.

We spotted dusty metal doors harshly lit under small red lights above them.

We heard screams, most probably from pain and suffering, most of which were male sounding. Apart from one, the sound of a little girl crying noisily and profusely.

"Amy." Me and Pika muttered at the same time. Then we heard her screaming:

"No, please!" And then nothing. Was she dead? Quite likely.

The whole place smelled damp and rustic and numerous puddles swamped the cold floor.

Amy's shadow was cast from a wall a fair way away and right across the floor in front of us. It was pretty fucking intimidating.

We heard her sniffle loudly and as we blinked, we were back in the cottage landing and Amy was nowhere to be seen.

However, she did whisper:

"Seek the truth." I had no idea what Amy meant by that gesture, but I was fucking glad that we were back where we're meant to be, and so is Pika it seems.

The drawing still sat all alone in the middle of the floor, exactly where I left it. So I scooped it up and placed it in a draw on the desktop next to mine and Pika's bed for this holiday.

Then, we went back downstairs to watch Kenji and Akira playing on the Wii (at least I think).


	2. Later On

Later on, having just finished a delicious dinner (roast lamb and a typical assortment of vegetables in gravy if you really want to know) and joining Pika in telling off Kenji for farting at the dinner table (I would normally let him off back home but in a holiday home meant for any travel goer, not just us, it seems a bit rude), I went to calm down my unusually upset son because of this and found him sitting down on the wooden floor of the landing with tears flowing from his eyes and crying quietly.

He poked the dust on the floor near him with the index finger of his paw out of frustration.

I felt sorry for him all of a sudden and placed my paw on his shoulder, causing him to look up at me.

"Dad." Kenji uttered faintly as we never broke eye contact with each other until I sat beside him. Then he looked down at the floor again.

"Kenji, I'm not here to tell you off anymore." I began sympathetically.

"Then, what are you here for?" He asked me quietly as a tear fell from his cheek and landed on the floor in front of him.

"Just to make sure you're OK. I know it's a bit of a shock for you because you're not used to being told off sternly, if at all. I'm sure you know what you did was wrong and all that shit so I'll spare you that. It's not our home and we feel it's a bit rude because of this. That's all." I explained calmly to him.

Kenji looked at me.

"Why didn't you say that?" Kenji asked politely.

"I'm sorry, son. It was just that me and your mother needed to be certain that you know we don't want you doing it at the dinner table while we have dinner. I'm sorry I upset you." I apologised calmly to my son as I wiped his tears away with my paw.

Kenji turned around and hugged me tightly.

"I love you, dad." Kenji uttered faintly.

"I love you too, Kenji." I replied as I hugged him too.

"I thought you hated me." Kenji said with a sniffle.

"Oh, Kenji don't say that. Me and Pika love you so fucking much, just as we do with Akira. Look, son we told you off for farting at a dinner table that isn't ours when we were eating dinner. I'm having a hard time keeping my wind to myself trust me, but I haven't broken my own rule yet and I know you'll do well to do the same." I explained with a slight smirk. Kenji smiled, almost to the point of giggling at what we were talking about. As was I.

As we shared our father/son hug, a little girl's voice whispered:

"Truth." I knew this to be Amy but Kenji of course knew nothing about it.

He reacted in a frightened manner and hastily sat down on my lap and I wrapped my arms around Kenji to comfort him.

He began to cry again and tears flowed from his eyes.

"Don't worry I've got you." I tried assuring him.

"Please, dad keep me safe." Kenji urged me as he squirmed uncomfortably on my lap, an extent of his scared disposition.

"Kenji calm down I'm here for you." I said still trying to reassure my young son.

Just after I said this though, Amy appeared before the both of us.

The fur on the back of Kenji's neck stood on end as he looked up at her and so did mine.

Amy looked at us as she knelt down, her dangling long black hair concealed her face entirely and from there she placed a drawing right in front of us.

Kenji squirmed about again in a panic, not comforted by the sight of Amy and obviously frightened of her.

Amy disappeared into one of the other two bedrooms, the nearest to mine and Kenji's position.

"Kenji please calm down. I've got you." I tried to reassure him again.

"She's gonna get me." Kenji replied, convinced of what he said.

"No she isn't. As long as you're with me, absolutely fuck all will happen to you." I said still trying to calm my squirming son down.

Kenji looked at the drawing on the floor.

"What is that?" He asked with heavy breathing.

"A drawing that the girl did. Could you pick it up for me?" I answered his question before asking him right back.

Kenji leaned forward and scooped up the drawing in his paw and showed it to me.

This one depicted presumably Amy with a halo above her head, and an angelic one at that. She was standing on what I assumed to be a cloud and the stars littered the sky and a crescent shaped moon also makes an appearance.

Finally, another question was posed at the bottom: "Can I trust you?"

After Kenji turned it around out of curiosity, the word "please" was written on the back in large capital letters with a red crayon.

Kenji then placed it back on the floor in front of us.

"Kenji could you write on it as a reply?" I asked my son as I held out a pen.

"Why?" Kenji replied with a question of his own.

"Please, Kenji." I replied with a plea.

Kenji took the pen from me.

"What do you want me to write?" Kenji asked as he looked back at me.

"Just put yes." I replied instantly.

Kenji nodded and jotted down the word "yes" under the largely written "please".

Then just as we blinked again, we were in a small, dark room with only a small, weak light on one wall, illuminating almost nothing.

It was a cold, bare room with almost nothing in it. There was a man sitting in a chair, arms and legs bound to it. He was covered in blood from a deep looking wound on the top of his head. His short brown hair had become red in places because of this as did his dirty white t-shirt and torn blue denim jeans.

Many tools sat atop rusty old tables, maybe used for weaponry.

Kenji felt uneasy again, still sitting on top of my lap as I kept hold of him to make sure he didn't feel alone or indeed, to remind him that he wasn't.

"Dad where are we?" He asked with a panicked sounding voice.

"I don't know, Kenji." I replied plainly.

More concern plagued poor Kenji's mind and spread across his face. Yet he never asked me anything or cry again, he just stayed perfectly still and quiet as if he was anticipating for something to happen.

Strangely, it did when a man entered the room through a door on the other side. He had a black leather mask on, to cover his head minus his eyes and mouth and black leather jacket and trousers and brown boots.

He looked at the man in the chair with a chuckle as the man in the chair had woke up from the sound of the door opening.

The leather clad guy closed the door behind him.

"What the fuck is going on?" The man in the chair asked loudly and in a panic as he struggled against the restraints that bound him to the chair.

The leather clad man just stared at him.

"Look, man what the fuck are you doing? Where the fuck am I?" The restrained man continued asking questions.

Still the mask wearing fucker said nothing. He proceeded to the table where the tools sat.

"What are you doing?" The restrained man asked again as he saw the leather clad man eyeing the tools gleefully.

"I'll be doing what is necessary." The leather clad man finally replied with a low, sadistic tone of voice.

He picked up a Power Drill and inspected it by seeing if it works, which gravely concerned the restrained man.

"What the fuck is that fucking thing?" He asked desperately.

Once again there was no answer from the leather clad man as he powered up the drill and approached the restrained man while chuckling again and with the rotating drill pointing at his intended victim.

"No, no please don't do this to me!" The restrained man yelled in a panic and scared his life was going to be cut short.

It was no use, leather man wasn't listening to his desperate pleas for mercy and the drill cut into the restrained man's left arm's flesh and soon into the bone.

The restrained man screamed in pain and yelled for help as blood spurted heavily from the new, horribly created wound and it flowed onto the floor and sprayed on leather man's clothing.

"Fucking wimp." Leather man taunted his victim and he drilled into the restrained man's other arm as blood sprayed and a few chunks of flesh and bone fragments splashed onto the ground.

The restrained man continued to scream in pain.

Kenji couldn't believe what he saw and I couldn't either.

"What a complete and utter cunt." I remarked in light of the horror that unfolded before us.

Leather man then held the rotating drill in front of his victim's left eye.

"Please stop I beg of you. Please just fucking stop." The restrained man pleaded again for mercy, only for it to be brutally turned down.

The drill made its way into the restrained man's left eye, making it explode in a disgusting manner into nothing but small chunks of blood. Even leather man gagged at this so he grabbed a scalpel from the tool table, stood behind his now dying victim and slit his throat open to finish him off once and for all.

Blood sprayed from the slit and made a horrible sound as it poured across the ground.

Kenji was gagging now as he'd seen enough the poor guy.

Then Amy appeared and sniffled again as she walked towards us with her hair over her face still, and with that we were back on the landing floor with no Amy in sight, though she did say:

"It happened to us all." With a whisper.

Suddenly Kenji fell forward in front of me and vomited onto the floor. That torture scene was too much for him and I must admit, my stomach turned violently inside too.

"Pika come here." I instructed to my wife who sat downstairs listening to Dead and Gone by T.I featuring Justin Timberlake with Akira, one of our daughter's CDs you see.

"Why?" Pika called back when she got to the bottom of the stairs as Kenji was sick a second time.

"Kenji's being sick. Can you help me sort him out?" I answered and asked for her help just as poor Kenji threw up again.

Pika rushed up instantly.

"Oh my god. Is he OK?" Pika asked with concern.

"He was with me when Amy showed me a hideous torture scene. It was horrific." I replied, also with concern.

"OK, P.L. I'll clean the mess up, but can you sort Kenji out?" Pika asked me in a serious and concerned tone of voice.

"Yeah sure." I replied instantly.

I looked at Kenji stumbling about wearily and I rose to my feet and placed my paw on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Sit down a minute, Kenji. Get your composure back." I instructed him.

Kenji nodded and groaned as I helped him into the sitting position.

"Well done, Kenji. Tell us if you need to be sick again and I'll get you to the toilet." I said with a resigned smile. Kenji looked at me.

"Ok, dad." He uttered weakly.

Pika emerged from the bathroom with a bucket of water and cleaning solvent, a mop and a sponge like scrubber.

"Shall I help you, my Pika?" I asked her.

"Sure. Just keep an eye on Kenji as well though." Pika replied with a wry smile.

"I'll be sure to, my Pika." I replied to Pika's comment.

Pika began scrubbing the floor and just as I began mopping.....

"Dad. I don't feel well." Kenji stated wearily. Iset the cleaning equipment down and put my arm around Kenji to help him maintain his balance and we headed slowly to the bathroom.

"You'll be OK, son. You're strong." I said, paying a complement to Kenji.

Kenji looked at me.

"Thanks, dad. I could never have done it without you or mum." He replied from his heart.

I smiled at him as we entered the bathroom through that aforementioned small door, still big enough for us mind you.

Kenji went up to the toilet and threw up again while I stood by his side to comfort my unwell son. Once he stopped, he looked up at me with a sad face and vomit dripping from his mouth.

"I want it to stop." He remarked, a little upset by his ordeal.

"I know it's not nice, Kenji but sometimes it happens. It's life I'm afraid." I said with sympathy for him.

I wiped the sick from Kenji's mouth with my paw and let Kenji hug me afterwards. It meant a lot to him I think as he embraced me pretty tightly.

I chuckled a bit.

"You smell now, Kenji." I remarked. Kenji giggled

"I know I'm sorry." He apologised as he kept our hug going.

"Haha no worries, kid." I chuckled with him.

Kenji then looked at me again and his expression turned all serious.

"Can I go bed now, dad? I still don't feel well and I think a bit of sleep will do me good." Kenji requested with reasoning.

"Sure, Kenji if that's what you want. I'll tuck you in." I replied kindly and with a smile.

"Thanks, dad." Kenji uttered happily. I assisted him to his holiday bedroom and after he clambered into the bed, me and Pika tucked him into the covers.

"You're a good kid, son." I said complementing Kenji as I tucked him in.

"I love you, dad." He replied with the warmest of smiles. I smiled back at him in the same way.

Kenji then kissed his father goodnight (on the cheek of course).

"Goodnight, dad." Kenji said with another smile.

"Goodnight, sick breath. Sweet dreams." I replied noting the stench of his breath for a joke. Me, Kenji and Pika all laughed about it.

"I'll leave you to it then, my Pika." I said as I left the bedroom to go downstairs, leaving Pika to bid goodnight to our son.


End file.
